Road Trip of Terror
by BookgeekBD
Summary: When Travis and Conner get bored of their lifes, what do they do? They take all of our favorite demigods on a ROAD TRIP! Not just any road trip will do, no this one will be full of practical jokes, a couple of kisses, and all typical goofieness you'd expect from something like this. give my storie a chance please, i'll update weekly at the absolute worst. rated to be really safe.


**Alright, so this is my first story so I'd love to hear if it's any good or how I can improve it. Also this is my first time with an actual account on Fanfiction so I know ****_NOTHING!_**** Any tips would be great! Well any way I'll try to update daily and not ramble…on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, Rick Riordan (hope I spelled his name right) does**

**Claimer: My family and I did make up this list**

Prologue

_Travis POV_

It all started one beautiful day in summer at camp half-blood. The birds were chirping, the Nymphs were singing, and my brother and I had started a fight between the Apollo and Ares cabins…too easy. Everything was going great, so why was I not happy? Every year my brother and I did this prank, we stole Clarisse's electric spear and put it in the Apollo cabin, and we stole Will's favorite bow and put in the Ares cabin. Every year they'd fall for it and the whole camp would get a lesson on cabin warfare. Every year it would just get funnier and funnier when they fell for it, _again._ Why was this year any different? That's it maybe we just need a new prank! I went to go get my brother, ideas racing through my head a mile a minute, "_Fill all the jars of whip cream with mayonnaise…or mix reds with whites so everyone wears pink?"_ No… the mayonnaise thing is good, but not good enough. If seeing the Ares and Apollo cabins fight didn't do it, this one has to be amazing and everyone pretty much wears orange shirts so… I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost ran into my brother.

"There you are… I've been looking… all over camp for you." He panted

"Yea… I've been… looking for you too." I said back, you would think that with all the running from angry campers we do, we would be in better shape; maybe we should hit the lava rock wall. "So I guess you also figured out we have a problem."

"Uh-hu" said Conner…with _pity?_ What? "Sorry but Katie's just not interested in you." What? How can she not be interested? I even got her some flowers and chocolate! Well…the flowers did squirt water on her face, and the chocolates… well never mind we're getting off topic, and besides I'm a child of Hermes…I can't help it. Well anyway back to the topic, no need to think about that.

"No bro! I'm talking about something important here!" I was definitely not thinking about my recently crushed almost romance, nope, definitely not that. "Our tricks are becoming outdated, over-used, and cliché, the Ares/Apollo fight wasn't even mildly entertaining this year!"

"Ya, know what your right! It wasn't nearly as fun this year; we're too good for our own good!" Finally Conner's seeing things my way. "That's way more important than your obsession with Katie!" No matter what lies he tells you I was NOT blushing.

"A. it is not an obsession, I just happen to watch her sleep and have a collection of her hair, and B. we need to make the ultimate prank something that will blow all our other pranks out of the water, and put us in the history books!" I finished yelling excitedly, Conner was grinning wildly ready to go along with my plan, and I was always the go to twin, the one in charge, Mr. Macho. (If Conner says anything else he's lying.)

"A. Yeaaaaaaa sure you aren't and, B. totally, let's go do it! I guess I'll have to figure out a plan for me and my side-kick." seeing my glare he added, "That's you," lies all lies "but first let's get dinner I'm starving."

As we made our offering I wished to my dad for a way to get my mojo back. As my steak hit the fire the scent turned from a burning yucky smell to something great, but I had already left so I didn't know that my prayer was about to get answered.

_The next day…_

My brother and I entered the big house, already; we had all our standard excuses ready, and were prepared for the lecture we would get on our bad behavior when he figured out it was us any way. It was scary how he always did that. When Chiron came into view we began our act of innocence.

"Oh, hello governor, smashing weather today isn't it." For some unknown reason Conner had started acting British **(No offence intended, if you are British and find this rude in any way tell me and I will try to figure out how to change it… actually if any one finds anything rude, sexist, or racist tell me so I can fix it, no offence is EVER intended)** "Would you like to stop by for some tea and biscuits at tea time later?" Huh? Well if we're going toget caught anyway we might as well have fun with it.

"What?" said Chiron; obviously he was also confused at my brother's behavior…wait a second…WE JUST CONFUSED CHIRON! We are going to be famous around camp! I can't believe that just happened. Wow. Maybe I should play along.

" Yeaaaa maaaaaaaannnnnnnnn…" what accent was I even going for? "This is totally riotous maaaaaaaannnnnnnnn." Oh his face, man I wish you could see it.

"What's totally what now?! Never mind your father sent a quest for you." Said Chiron, his face oh my gosh, his face! It was just so, so WAIT WHAT! Dad sent us quest, I think I might burst from happiness. "He sent me this letter with strict instructions to only let you two and those you deem worthy read it. You have one hour to pack then you and the others are supposed to take the van provided by Hermes to the locations it says to go to in the letter. The other campers going with you are Percy, Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, Grover, Katie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and you two. Also there may be more people joining you. Off you go!" and with that he gave us the letter from dad and left. While everyone left to get ready we just stood there in shock. Finally, we checked what the letter said; at the top was one simple sentence. _101 fun things to do on a road trip_. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Please review and give credit to my sister who edited it. BD she's like incredible at English. I was wondering, if you had to move to any place which would it be. My family is republican and we really don't approve of Obama as our president (we live in the U.S.A) so we joke about moving somewhere else. Right now it's between Canada, New Zealand, and some place in Europe. So my question is where would you go, to answer this question you can say any place real. R&R please!**


End file.
